castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Ship
Walkthough You begin imprisoned in a cell. Just outside the barrier on the lower right, there is a control panel. Destroy it with Arrows or Magic to deactivate the lasers. Continue to the right, and you will find three Aliens controlling the ship. They will activate an alert that attracts a swarm of Aliens to the area. You will literally fight about 50 Aliens in this location. They are weak and go down after one hit, but it's hard to avoid all of the laser fire. Your best bet is to stick with midair attacks and to keep moving up and down the screen. Also, there's another useful way to kill those aliens, which is to equip the BiPolar Bear. Because of Aliens' incredibly low health, it will kill them easily. While the BiPolar Bear is killing them, keep dodging their laser fire. After the horde of Aliens, take down another laser barrier to release a Beefy Hybrid. He does not attack you. Instead, he runs past you and bangs on the ship's control console, breaking it and inadvertently activating a self-destruct sequence, while he escapes on an eject chair. You now have exactly one minute to complete the level, and you must move quickly. A countdown timer appears. Run to the right, deactivate another barrier, and take out three Aliens. Here, there is a dark opening along the back wall. Inside you will find an Animal Orb, Install Ball. Continue quickly but carefully through a bunch of steaming grates. The steam can burn you, knocking you over and slowing you down. If you have magic jump you can get over the steam, if you don't have magic jump yet you can get the Sherbert animal orb. You can also use the A+A combo(or X+X on the playstation). Take out four more Aliens, then navigate your way through the queue to the escape pod. One person will have to stay outside. When you switch to the next level, the character outside will take partial damage. Notes * If you go left at the very beginning, you will see the whole Castle Crashers team in tanks, including the Newgrounds hit, Pico. * An Animal Orb, Install Ball, is found in a back hallway past the Large Alien. *The aliens are from a previous Behemoth Game™, Alien Hominid. *The Beefy Alien on the ship has also been assumed to be the alien at the end of Alien Hominid HD. *If you are playing with more than one player, there will only be one escape pod waiting for you at the end of the level. If you wait for all players to get close to the escape pod, you can all leave unharmed. Otherwise, the first player to enter the escape pod will be the only player that does not take damage. *The Aliens only being able to take one hit could be a reference to the previous Behemoth title "Alien Hominid", this is because the Hominid only has lives instead of a health bar. *If gore is on, you can immediately decapitate the Aliens by just pressing the X button (Square for PS3). This may be disturbing to some, and if a young player is playing and a parent/guardian is monitoring, it is possible for them to lose the privilege of Castle Crashers, XBOX 360 (or PS3), or even be grounded. However, if you turn gore off, then the gore goes from blood to sparks, and instead of being decapitated, they will just fall to the ground. Video Walkthrough 300px|left Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations